dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku vs. Pikkon
Goku vs. Pikkon is the fifth episode of the Great Saiyaman Saga and the one hundred ninety-ninth overall episode of Dragon Ball Z. The original Japanese title is "Nigasu na Shori!! Kimero Chohaya Kamehameha". The episode first aired on September 1, 1993. Summary Everyone is stunned by Goku's Super Saiyan power, especially Pikkon. The three Kai's are confused, so King Kai explains it to them. Goku suddenly fires a Kamehameha, but Pikkon dodges it. Goku senses Pikkon and fires a series of blasts at him, but none of them hit Pikkon. Goku looks for him, but Pikkon tells Goku to look above him. Pikkon tells Goku he's disappointed and uses his Hyper Tornado Attack. Goku is caught in the winds and gets cut numerous times. Pikkon tells Goku to give up, but Goku powers up and breaks up the tornado. Goku uses the Super Kaio-ken (Kaio-ken while Super Saiyan) and hits Pikkon hard, sending him crashing into a meteor. He tries to fire a Kamehameha, but Pikkon crashes into him. Pikkon charges towards Goku. Goku fires a blast at him, and there's a struggle. Pikkon stops charging and lands on the ground. Everyone is stunned by these powerful fighters. Pikkon can't believe Goku's strength. Goku tells Pikkon that it's because he's powerful; a tough opponent brings out the best in him. Pikkon suddenly powers up and uses the Thunder Flash Attack. Goku is completely defenseless against Pikkon's assault. He barely manages to get up, when Pikkon suddenly uses the Thunder Flash Attack again! This time, Goku blocks some of it, but he's still hurt by the attack. Pikkon flies into the air and fires an energy blast at Goku, but Goku suddenly teleports into the air, and the two start fighting. All of the Kai's are stunned. Goku and Pikkon blast each other, and both start spiraling out of control. The crowd can't see the two of them, but the Grand Kai is watching them. Goku and Pikkon land on the ceiling and regain their balance. They start fighting again. Goku fires a Kamehameha, but Pikkon deflects it. Goku realizes he must catch Pikkon off-guard. Suddenly, Pikkon hits Goku and sends him crashing into the ground. Pikkon lands and starts to use the Thunder Flash Attack again. Goku looks for a weak point in the attack. As Pikkon is about to attack, Goku finds it. Pikkon fires, but Goku teleports behind Pikkon and fires a Kamehameha at close range. Pikkon is caught off-guard by the attack and is knocked out of the ring. Goku wins the tournament! Goku helps Pikkon up and tells him it was a mistake to use the Thunder Flash Attack a third time. By then, he'd seen the attack enough times to see a weak point. Pikkon congratulates Goku and walks off. Suddenly, the Grand Kai announces that Goku and Pikkon are both disqualified. Since both fighters landed on the ceiling, which is technically the floor, they landed outside the ring. Goku agrees. The Grand Kai says that he'll give Goku and Pikkon his private lessons in 200 years. Goku is pleased that he'll get to train with the Grand Kai and runs off. Several years later, on Earth, a teenage Gohan gets ready to leave. Chi-Chi runs out and tells Gohan he forgot his lunch. Gohan tells Chi-Chi goodbye and flies on the Flying Nimbus to high school. Battles *Goku vs. Pikkon Trivia * This is the final episode to use Cha-La-Head-Cha-La and Zenkai Power as the intro and outro music. Also the final episode to use the "Goku and Baby Gohan" eyecatchers. * First episode apperance of Goten. * After Pikkon is thrown out of the ring, a character in the crowd appears like Kid Gohan from the Saiyan Saga, but wearing Piccolo's turban Category:Great Saiyaman Saga Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z